A cold winter night
by Koisumi
Summary: HoroxRen Horo wird auf dem Friedhof angegriffen verletzt und Ren, unser kleiner Eisklotz nimmt sich in den späteren Kapiteln seiner an...
1. Die Leiden eines einsamen Geistes

Hallo, das hier ist eine FF, die ich schon vor langer Zeit geschrieben und jetzt noch Mal ein bisschen überarbeitet habe.

Warnungen: Shonen-Ai

Disclaimer: Shaman King und alle dazugehörigen Charaktere gehören Hiroyuki Takei.

**A cold winter night**

Kapitel 1: Die Leiden eines einsamen Geistes

Es war eine kalte Dezembernacht in Tokio. Leise rieselte der Schnee auf die Landschaft und durch die Kälte waren alle Wolken vertrieben worden. Es herrschte bestenfalls eine Temperatur von -10°C, doch das schien den blauhaarigen, etwa 17-jährigen Jungen, der nur mit kurzer Hose, T-shirt und einer dünnen Jacke bekleidet, auf dem Friedhof saß und den sternenklaren Himmel betrachtete, nicht zu stö zitterte nicht ein Mal.

Es sah alles genauso aus, wie in seinem Traum. Die Eisschicht auf der Tokioter Bucht, die dünne Schneedecke, die inzwischen alle Gräber bedeckte, selbst der frisch zerbrochene Grabstein rechts neben ihm. In seinem Traum hatte ein junges weinendes Mädchen gegen ihn getreten. "Aber was wollte mir dieser Traum bloß sagen?", fragte er sich selbst. Sein kleiner Geist Kororo tauchte plötzlich auf seiner Schulter auf und sah in vielsagend und zugleich besorgt an. "Hmm... Du meinst also, dass das so eine Art Warnung sein sollte?" Die kleine Kolopockulu nickte und warf ihrem Freund und Meister einen flehenden Blick zu, in der Hoffnung ihn davon zu überzeugen, endlich diesen Ort zu verlassen. Denn auch wenn sie es nur ungern zugab, sie fühlte sich auf dem Friedhof äußerst unwohl. Entschlossen schüttelte der junge Schamane den Kopf, er würde noch nicht gehen.

Sie saßen noch eine ganze Weile auf dem Friedhof und Horos Schutzgeist versuchte weiterhin ihn davon zu überzeugen, endlich zu verschwinden.

Horo beobachtete eine weiße Plastiktüte, wie sie durch die Luft wirbelte und dann an dem zerbrochenen Grabstein hängen blieb. Er erhob sich um die Tüte zu befreien. Als er dabei den Grabstein berührte herrschte plötzlich kurzzeitig absolute Stille, dann kam ein starker Wind auf, der den jungen Schamanen von den Füßen riss. Im selben Moment stieg aus den Überresten des Grabes der Geist eines Jungen, der wohl gerade Mal 14 Jahre alt geworden war, schätzte er. Seine mittellangen schwarzen Haare bewegten sich im Wind und seine Haut war weiß, wie Alabaster. Mit seinen hellgrünen Augen, die einen starken Kontrast zu seinem sonst eher blassen Auftreten bildeten, warf er Horo eiskalte Blicke zu. "Was zur Hölle...?!", rief Horo halb erschrocken, halb entsetzt, da er das alles schon ein Mal am Ende seines Traumes gesehen hatte.

Nach einer Weile kräuselten sich die Lippen des Jungen zu einem hämischen Grinsen. "Seltsam... Ich wollte mich an der Welt, die mich verstieß, rächen und die erste Person die ich treffe ist ein Schamane... Hey Kleiner, ich schätze Mal, dass du den normalen Menschen etwas voraus hast. Sie haben mich nie bemerkt." Seine letzten Worte klangen fast traurig. Horo sah ihn fragend an. "Zeit für meine Rache... Leb wohl." meinte der Geist noch, bevor er den Friedhofshügel hinab und in Richtung der Bucht schwebte. "Warte, was hast du vor?!", rief der junge Ainu entsetzt und rannte dem Geist hinterher.

In der Bucht und damit auch in der Stadt angekommen, erblickte der Geist eine Gruppe von neun Männern und besetzte den erstbesten Körper eines Mannes im mittleren Alter in heruntergekommener Kleidung. Dann zog er ein Messer aus dessen Tasche und begann die anderen unkoordiniert zu attackieren. Doch bevor er jemanden ernsthaft verletzen konnte ging Horo mit Kororo im Over Soul im Ikupasi*1 dazwischen. Er trieb ihn mit einigen Angriffen weg von den anderen in Richtung Wasser, dabei aber immer darauf bedacht, den Körper, den der Geist übernommen hatte, nicht zu verletzen. "So, du möchtest also zuerst sterben? Meinetwegen... das lässt sich einrichten.", meinte der Geist mit unterkühlter Stimme und begann daraufhin den jungen Schamanen anzugreifen. Bereits nach wenigen Minuten hatte er Horo in die Ecke gedrängt, da dieser sich zurück hielt um den Körper, den der Geist besetzt hatte nicht zu verletzen. "Was hat man dir angetan, dass du dich an allen rächen möchtest?", rief er dem Geist außer Atem zu, um sich so eine kurze Pause zu erschleichen. "Nun ja... Was würderst du mit jemandem tun, der dich in den Selbstmord getrieben hat?", kam die ironische Gegenfrage zurück. Als Zeichen seiner Entschlossenheit formte er eine Energiekugel und schleuderte sie in Richtung eines Hochhauses. Horo warf sich noch rechtzeitig zwischen das Haus und den Energieball und schaffte es gerade noch so, diesen mit seinem Over Soul abzublocken. Wurde allerdings damit belohnt, dass ihn die Druckwelle gegen ein Fenster drückte, das unter der Last brach, wobei sich einige Bruchstücke auch in seinen Rücken verirrten. Er stöhnte kurz auf vor Schmerz, während etwas Blut sein T-shirt benetzte. Dennoch stand er nach einigen Sekunden wieder auf und sprang zurück zu seinem Gegner. "War diese Welt denn immer nur schlecht zu dir?", versuchte Horo erneut den Geist zu beruhigen. Erneut fing er sich einen düsteren Blick des Geistes ein: "Natürlich. Alle haben mich gehasst und verspottet. Ich war immer allein. Ich dachte zwar, eine Freundin zu haben, aber ich hab' gesehen, wie sie einen anderen Kerl küsste. Also war ich doch immer allein.", er machte eine kurze Pause. "Sie hat sich auch nur über mich lustig gemacht." Wieder griff er Horo per Energiekugel an. Dieser konnte die Attacke zwar abwehren, wurde aber durch den Druck an den Rand der Straße hinter der sich die Bucht befand, gestoßen. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht und drohte ins Wasser zu stürzen, wurde jedoch von seinem Kontrahenten am rechten Handgelenk festgehalten. Überrascht sah er seinen Gegenüber an, der ihn nur mitleidig anblickte. "Wie, das war's schon? Schwache Kür.", verspottete ihn dieser.

Horo versuchte es noch ein Mal: "Gab es denn nichts Gutes? War wirklich immer alles schlecht? Hast du nicht ein Mal gelacht, oder dich darüber gefreut, dass du lebst?"

Der Geist sah Bilder einiger glücklicher Augenblicke: Das erste Date mit Lara, seiner zukünftigen Freundin... Ein Abend, den er zusammen mit ihr, bei ihren Freunden verbracht hatte, die ihn sogar freundlich aufgenommen hatten.

Horo suchte weiterhin verzweifelt nach einem Weg, den aufgebrachten Geist zu beruhigen. "Du hast dich von der ganzen Welt verlassen gefühlt, aber das warst du nicht." "Was weißt du schon? Alle haben sich immer nur über mich lustig gemacht.", entgegnete der Geist verbittert und drückte so fest zu, dass das Handgelenk des jungen Schamanen mehrfach laut kanckte.

Plötzlich kam dem Ainu eine Idee. "Tief in deinem Herzen warst du nie allein.", sagte er. "Sie war

bestimmt immer bei dir und sie ist es auch jetzt noch.", führte er seinen Gedanken fort. Einen Versuch war es immerhin wert. Viel schlimmer werden konnte es ohnehin nicht mehr. "Vielleicht, hat sie dich ja gar nicht betrogen. Vielleicht hat der Kerl sie ja geküsst obwohl sie es gar nicht wollte. Vielleicht hat sie ihm danach eine geknallt und ist zu dir gegangen um sich an deiner Schulter auszuweinen, aber du warst nicht mehr da, sie konnte es dir nicht mehr erzählen. Vielleicht war sie ja auf deiner Beerdigung und hat echte Tränen geweint und wirklich gelitten und vielleicht hat sie dann deswegen wütend und traurig deinen Grabstein zertreten.", redete Horo weiter auf den Geist ein, welcher langsam wieder zur Besinnung kam. "Das glaubst du wirklich?", fragte er leise. "Ja wirklich", erwiderte der Ainu.

Der Geist schien noch kurz über etwas nachzudenken und wollte Horo dann loslassen und gehen lassen, vergaß dabei aber, dass sie sich direkt am/ über dem Ufer der, durch die ständigen Wellen nicht verreisten Bucht befanden. Der Schamane fiel ins eiskalte, aber glücklicherweise an dieser Stelle nicht allzu tiefe Wasser. Trotzdem fühlte es sich so an, als ob tausende kleine Nadeln in seine Haut stechen würden und ihm wurde kurz schwarz vor Augen.

Er merkte, wie er aus dem Wasser gezogen wurde und sah sich verwirrt um. Der Geist (immer noch im Körper des Passanten) hatte ihn tatsächlich heraus gezogen. Jetzt sah er ihn verlegen an und bedankte sich leise bei ihm. "Schon in Ordnung", erwiederte der Schamane, und spuckte etwas Wasser aus, das er geschluckt hatte. "Bist du nun bereit, in den Himmel aufzusteigen und dort auf sie zu warten?" Der Geist nickte. "Gut. Ich werde ein Gebet sprechen, das alle Geister in meiner Nähe in den Himmel schicken wird.

"JIKI-EBUTSU TOUGAN-SHUJO TAIGE-DAIDO HOTSUMU-JOUI JIKI-EHOU TOUGAN SHUJOU! JINNYU-KHOROUZOU CHIENHOROKAI JIKI-ESOU TOUGAN-SHUJOU TOURI-DAISHU ISSAI-MUSO!" *2

Während Horo das Gebet sprach, färbte sich kurzzeitig alles in seiner näheren Umgebung, abgesehen von von ihm und seinem Ikupasi, in welchem er Kororo vorübergehend durch seine FurHoruoku*3 einsperrte, damit sie nicht auch in den Himmel aufstieg, hellblau. Als es wieder dunkel wurde, war der Geist verschwunden und auch er sollte sich langsam auf den Weg zurück machen, bevor der Kerl, den der Geist besetzt hatte, wieder zu sich kam. Er wollte nicht noch mehr Aufsehen erregen.

Langsam erhob er sich und merkte erst jetzt, wie sehr ihn der Kampf geschwächt hatte. Er hatte mit dem Gebet wohl fast seine gesamte FurHoroku verbraucht und die Verletzungen an Rücken und Handgelenk machten es auch nicht wirklich besser. Während des Kampfes hatte er die völlig vergessen.

"Alles OK, Kororo.", log er um seinen Geist, der schon wieder besorgt um ihn herum schwirrte, zu beruhigen. Doch er konnte ihr die Sorgen nicht nehmen. "Lass uns ins Hotel gehen." Der Elementargesit nickte nur misstrauisch und folgte dann aber seinem Freund und Meister, der wieder in Richtung Friedhof schwankte. Horo ging in Richtung des Hügels, auf dem früher Amidamarus Grabstein gewesen war. Er fühlte sich mit jedem Schritt schwächer und die Umgebung verschwamm immer mehr vor seinen Augen, während Kororo ihn überholte. Um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren musste er sich an einem Grabstein abstützen. Er wollte seinem ihr noch hinterher rufen, dass sie etwas langsamer fliegen sollte, doch er brachte nur noch ein Flüstern zustande. "Kororo... warte...", versuchte er es erneut, aber wieder viel zu leise, als dass sie ihn hören würde. Er raffte sich wieder auf und ließ den Grabstein los. Es kam ihm vor, als würde alles um ihn herum in Zeitlupe ablaufen. Dann machte ein paar unsichere Schritte in Richtung Kororo, doch das war anscheinend zu viel für ihn, denn plötzlich wurde wieder alles um ihn herum dunkel. Er machte noch ein paar Schritte hinter seinem Geist her, obwohl er schon nichts mehr sah oder auch sonst kaum noch etwas wahrnahm. Dann ging er in die Knie, fiel dann ganz zu Boden, verlor vollständig das Bewusstsein und blieb regungslos im frischen Schnee liegen.

Kororo hingegen war in Gedanken versunken. Sie glaubte, dass der Kampf Horo wohl mehr angestrengt hatte, als er zugab... Aber anscheinend wollte er, wie immer, dass sie sich keine Sorgen um ihn machte. Sie musste ihn irgendwie ins Hotel kriegen. Das stand fest, dachte sie, während sie häufig ihr Köpfchen schüttelte um ihre Sorgen loszuwerden.

Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass der der junge Ainu nicht mehr direkt hinter ihr war. Das Geräusch seiner Schritte war verstummt. Verwirrt schaute sie sich nach ihm um und entdeckte ihn unweit im Schnee liegend. So schnell sie konnte, schwebte sie zu ihm Sie wollte ihn an der Schulter fassen und schütteln, damit er wieder zu sich kam, vergaß aber dabei, dass sie ja ein Geist war und fasste einfach durch ihn hindurch. Sie fluchte innerlich und ließ um ihn zu wecken Eiskörner auf sein Gesicht fallen, aber er reagierte nicht darauf.

Alles was sie versuchte, führte zum gleichen Ergebnis: Er blieb bewusstlos liegen. Sie entschloss sich, Hilfe zu holen, bevor er hier erfor. Nur wen?

Anna und Yo waren im Moment in Izumo bei Yo's Großeltern und fielen somit aus. Manta bei seinem Vater in Amerika, aber er wäre ohnehin keine große Hilfe gewesen. Ryu war noch immer auf der Suche nach seiner Zuflucht irgendwo in Japan, Lyserg im Urlaub in Europa und Choco versuchte gerade sein Glück als Komiker in Amerika und war somit auch keine brauchbare Alternative. Und Faust wohnte am anderen Ende der Stadt. Das war's, es blieb nur noch Ren, der momentan in der Nähe des Friedhofs lebte, - er meinte, dass ihm die Aussicht gefallen würde. Das konnte ja heiter werden... Wenn Horo das überlebte, würde Ren ihn bestimmt umbringen...

*1 das ist der Holzdolch, den er immer verwendet

*2 hab ich aus dem Manga geklaut... Aber fragt mich bitte nicht, aus welchem Band... irgendwann am Anfang war das, glaub ich.

*3 im Manga schreibt man das tatsächlich so, ich hab aber auch schon die Schreibweisen Furyoku u.ä. Gesehen.

So, das war das erste Kapitel. Ich würde mich sehr über Kommentare freuen (Verbesserungsvorschläge und konstruktive Kritik erwünscht :-) ). Vielen Dank fürs Lesen, ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Das zweite folgt, sobald ich es überarbeitet habe.


	2. Jungs sagt es euch endlich

Hi,

also, erstmal ein riesiges Danke an den lieben Kommischreiber...

Disclaimer: Shaman King gehört nicht mir... Hab ich auch kein Problem mit (Ren und Horokeu würden mir ja schon reichen...) Aber leider gehören auch die nicht mir.

Warnungen: Shonen-Ai (bisher nur angedeutet)

Enjoy reading:

**Kapitel 2 - Jungs, sagt es euch endlich...**

Da sie keine andere Wahl hatte, machte sich Kororo auf den Weg zu Rens Wohnung. Als sie nach gefühlten zwei Stunden – eigentlich dauerte das ganze nur 15 Minuten - endlich angekommen war, flog sie direkt durch die Wand des Wohnzimmers hinein. Wild gestikulierend versuchte sie Ren, der schlafend auf der Couch lag, auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, merkte aber bald, dass das nichts brachte. Also versuchte sie es genau wie bei Horo zuvor mit Eiskörnen und es funktionierte sogar. Sofort saß Ren senkrecht auf dem Sofa und brüllte sie an, während sie wieder wild gestikulierend versuchte, ihm die Situation klar zu machen. "Ich glaub ja wohl es hackt!!! Was soll das werden wenn's fertig ist?! Bist du nicht ganz ausgelastet oder was?! Oder war das wieder so ein blöder Racheplan vom Schneeball dafür, dass er bei der letzten Diskussion nicht das letzte Wort hatte?! Dass er nicht Mal selbst hier vorbei kommen kann..." Kororo blendete das übliche Gezeter des jungen Chinesen einfach aus und versuchte weiterhin ihm die Situation klar zu machen, was sich als sehr schwierig herausstellte, da sie ja nicht wirklich sprechen konnte. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Schutzgeist bemerkte Ren gar nicht, dass Kororo in heller Aufregung war. Bason jedoch versuchte die Kolopockulu zu unterstützen.

"Meister Ren, ich glaube, sie will Euch etwas Wichtiges sagen." Ren sah daraufhin zuerst Bason und dann Kororo fragend an und endlich fiel es auch ihm auf.

"Was ist?", fragte er nun wesentlich ruhiger, aber noch immer etwas genervt. Kororo gestikulierte weiter und wirkte von Minute zu Minute verzweifelter. "Ist etwas mit dem Schneeball, oder was?", sie nickte "Viel zu schwach und viel zu unvorsichtig.", tadelte er den nicht Anwesenden. "Und du willst jetzt also, dass ich ihm helfe?", hackte er noch mal nach. Wieder ein Nicken. Er überlegte kurz, entschloss sich dann aber dazu dem Ainu zu helfen, nachdem Kororo wieder Eis auf ihn regnen ließ.

"Was soll's. Komm Bason, helfen wir ihm." Kororo warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu, trieb ihn aber auch zur Eile an, während er sich seinen Mantel und ein Paar Stiefel anzog.

Sie gingen auf die Straße und Kororo führte sie in Richtung Friedhof. Wieder trieb sie Ren zur Eile an und dieser beschleunigte sogar wirklich sein Tempo. "Dafür ist der mir was schuldig...", knurrte er, fing aber auch langsam an, sich ernsthaft Sorgen um seinen blauhaarigen Freund zu machen. Er hatte Kororo selten in so heller Aufregung erlebt und außerdem mochte er Horo doch viel mehr, als er je zugeben würde.

Nach etwa einer Viertel Stunde waren sie am Friedhof angekommen und Ren konnte den noch immer am Boden liegenden Horo sehen. Er vergaß seinen Stolz und rannte auf ihn zu. Ihm bot sich ein wirklich erschreckender Anblick. Die Rückseite der T-shirts des Ainus war vom Blut rot verfärbt. Überall auf seiner Haut waren Kratzer und Risse sichtbar, seine Sachen waren bereits teilweise gefroren und eine dünne Schneeschicht hatte sich über seinen gesamten Körper gelegt, und nur wo Haut zu sehen war, war sie geschmolzen. Jeder normale Mensch wäre wohl bald erfroren, glücklicherweise war Horo an solche Temperaturen gewöhnt.

"Scheiße, was ist denn mit dem passiert?!"

Er versuchte ihn zu wecken, indem er an ihn an seiner Schulter packte und schüttelte und bemerkte dabei, dass sich Horos Haut schon sehr kühl anfühlte. Das war gar nicht gut.

"Horo, komm schon du Idiot, wach auf!", er versuchte weiterhin verzweifelt den jungen Schamanen zum Aufwachen zu bewegen. Nachdem er einige weitere erfolglose Versuche hinter sich hatte, sagte er zu Bason: "Wir müssen ihn so schnell wie möglich nach hause bringen Bason, sonst holt er sich hier noch den Tod."

Er zog Horos Oberkörper nach oben und lehnte ihn gegen einen naheliegenden Pfahl. Beinahe fürsorglich klopfte er Horo den Schnee von der Kleidung, legte ihm seinen Mantel um und nahm ihn dann vorsichtig Huckepack. Langsam quälte er sich mit Horo auf dem Rücken wieder zurück in Richtung seiner Wohnung, was sich auf Dauer als sehr anstrengend heraus stellte. Aber zum Jammern war jetzt keine Zeit. Außerdem war das ohnehin nicht Rens Stil.

Nachdem Ren den Ainu vorsichtig auf sein Bett gelget hatte, rief er sofort Faust an und bat ihn um seine Hilfe. Danach zog Ren ihm trockene Kleidung an, wobei er sichtlich errötete. Er bemerkte dabei auch die Schnittwunden am Rücken, in welchen zum Teil auch immer noch Glassplitter steckten. Er ignorierte sie jedoch vorerst. Viel wichtiger war es erst Mal Horo aufzuwärmen. Er wickelte Horo noch in eine Decke ein und ließ ihn dann erst ein Mal unter ständiger strenger und vor allem besorgter Beobachtung auf seinem Bett ruhen, während er auf den Arzt wartete. "Gott... Faust halt dich ran.", murmelte er leise vor sich hin, während er Horo über die Wange strich.

Etwa fünf Minuten später - gegen 1 Uhr - erreichte der Arzt die Wohnung des Chinesen und trat ohne zu klingeln ein. "Hallo Ren? Wo ist denn der Patient?" "Im Bett.", antwortete er kurz angebunden und wies auf sein Schlafzimmer. Faust nickte und ging hinein, dicht gefolgt von Ren und Bason. Kororo saß auf dem Kissen des Ainus. Er kniete sich neben Horo und stellte seinen schwarzen Koffer neben sich, dann wickelte er ihn aus der Decke aus.

Als Faust bemerkte, dass er danach Horos Blut an seinen Händen hatte, zog er ihm schnell das Oberteil aus und drehte ihn auf den Bauch. Er sah die Schnitte und blickte dann verwirrt zu Ren. "Wie ist das denn passiert?", fragte er irritiert. "Frag mich nicht, keine Ahnung", antwortete der Gefragte schulterzuckend.

Mit geschickten Handgriffen entfernte der Mediziner die Glassplitter, reinigte die Wunden dann mit einem braunen Desinfektionsmittel, wobei Horo auch langsam wieder zu sich kam.

"Hey Ren, er wacht auf.", teilte der Arzt dem Chinesen mit, während er seine vorherige Arbeit unterbrach, Horo wieder auf den Rücken drehte und ihm dann beim Aufsetzten half. Halb verstört blickte er abwechselnd Faust und Ren an. "Wo bin ich? Was ist passiert?", fragte er irritiert. "Kannst du dich denn nicht erinnern?", fragte Ren überrascht und blickte ihn besorgt an.

"Na ja, so teilweise... Da war ein Kampf, mit einem Besessenen..." Er überlegte und begann sich dabei am Kopf zu kratzen, zog die Hand aber sofort zurück, da jede Bewegung dieser schmerzte. Faust registrierte das natürlich und zog Horos rechten Arm sofort zu sich. "Sag Mal spinnst du? Das tut weh!", rief er – lauter als beabsichtigt - erschrocken und unter Schmerzen. Von Faust kam nur ein kurzes und wahrscheinlich nicht Mal ernst gemeintes "Sorry.", bevor er sich das Handgelenk genauer ansah. "Hm... Das ist wahrscheinlich gebrochen. Da wirst du eine ganze Weile lang Freude dran haben..." Er holte einige Plastikflächen aus seinem Koffer und legte sie an Horos Handgelenk. Dann wandte er sich grinsend an Ren: "Tu mir mal einen Gefallen und gib mir 2 Mullbinden für deinen Geliebten." Horo lief daraufhin knallrot an, Ren jedoch registrierte erst nach zwei Schritten in Richtung Koffer, was der Arzt da gesagt hatte, drehte sich dann aber auf dem Ansatz um, um Faust anzuschreien: "Der Schneeball da ist bestimmt nicht mein Geliebter!!!"

,Leider', fügten sowohl Horo als auch Ren in Gedanken hinzu.

"Krieg ich trotzdem meine Mullbinden?", fragte der Arzt vorsichtig. "Ja, ja", antwortete Ren genervt, holte welche aus dem Koffer und gab sie ihm. Mit geübten Handgriffen wickelte er sie um das Handgelenk und die Plastikteile.

"Geh damit Morgen zum Arzt und lass es dir eingipsen und gegebenenfalls richten, klar?", Horo nickte. "Und Ren." "Ja?", der Angesprochene blickte ihn fragend an. "Du gehst mit." Der Chinese starrte ihn ungläubig an "WAS? Wieso das denn?" Der Arzt sah ihn streng an: "Keine Widerrede Ren." "Ich schaff' das wirklich alleine Faust.", schaltete sich nun auch Horo ein. "Was du kannst, oder nicht, das entscheide im Moment immer noch ich, klar." "Aber", versuchte der blauhaarige es erneut. "Ende der Diskussion." Na das wird ja lustig werden., dachte Horo ironisch. Auf der einen Seite wollte er zwar mit Ren zusammen sein, klar. Aber die beiden zusammen beim Arzt... Horo würde sich wahrscheinlich die ganze Zeit Beschwerden von Ren anhören dürfen... Super...

Nachdem Faust die restlichen Schnitte am Rücken desinfiziert und einige auch genäht hatte, wobei Horo ab und zu – und so leise wie es nur eben ging, um sich nicht von Ren anhören zu müssen, wie verweichlicht er doch war - vor Schmerz stöhnte, was Ren fast jedes Mal das Herz stehen bleiben ließ, maß der Arzt noch die Körpertemperatur des Ainus.

Mit den Worten "Die Körpertemperatur ist zwar noch ein bisschen niedrig, aber fast wieder normal. Nach einigen Tagen Ruhe solltest du wieder soweit OK sein...", nahm er seinen Koffer und stand auf. "Ren, ruf mich an, wenn irgendetwas ist, ja? Ich will das junge Glück dann nicht länger stören.", verabschiedete er sich und huschte schnell genug hinaus, um Rens Schwert zu entgehen, das ihm Richtun Tür hinterher flog.

Nachdem der Arzt verschwunden war, stellte sich betretenes Schweigen im Raum ein.

"Ähm Ren... Äh... Danke...", stotterte Horo nach einer Weile verlegen vor sich hin. Ren sah ihn daraufhin misstrauisch an, trat neben ihn, beugte sich zu ihm herunter und fasste ihm an die Stirn. "Was soll das?", fragte Horo verwirrt. "Keine Ahnung, du hast dich Mal bedankt und da dachte ich, du hättest Fieber, oder so." "Idiot.", zischte Horo wütend. "WAS HAST DU DA ZU MIR GESAGT?", schrie Ren nun fast. "Idiot.", wiederholte der Ainu seine Aussage. Als Antwort bekam er einen leichten Faustschlag ins Gesicht und kippte nach hinten um, was verdammt weh tat. Schon in dem Moment, in dem er zugeschlagen hatte, tat Ren seine Aktion wieder leid, aber eine Entschuldigung ließ sein Stolz einfach nicht zu. "Ich glaub ja wohl es hackt!!!" 'Danke Ren, das hab ich jetzt gebraucht.', fügte der Ainu in Gedanken ironisch hinzu. "Selber Schuld! Das muss ich mir von jemandem, dessen größter Traum es ist ein Hufflatichfeld anzupflanzen, nicht anhören!!!" "Whoa...!"

(An dieser Stelle wollen wir die beiden Mal in Ruhe weiter flirten lassen...)

Faust stand noch immer vor der Wohnungstür, in der auch noch immer das Schwert steckte und drehte sich nochmals zu dieser um, weil er hören konnte, wie sich die beiden stritten... Einige Minuten belauschte er diesen fast niedlichen Streit, dann drehte er sich um, stieg in sein Auto und fuhr lächelnd nach hause.

"Mensch Jungs, sagt es euch doch endlich..."

So, das war's dann auch schon wieder. Ich möchte an mich an dieser Stelle für's Lesen bedanken und wieder um Kommentare bitten^^.


End file.
